In the use of medical stimulators for pain control and body function stimulation, sudden increases in output current to the patient, via the electrodes used with these stimulators, have been known to occur. These surges in output current can result in discomfort, skin burns, muscle spasms, and pain and fright to a patient. With weak or sensitive patients or with patients with cardiac conditions these results can be dangerous or even disastrous.
Most often these sudden increases in output current are the result of intermittent electrode connections, improper unit operation or surges within the unit due to circuitry failures. These types of surge generating conditions, especially where the stimulator units are operated by the patients themselves, can never be completely controlled or eliminated.
An objective of this invention, therefore, is to provide a circuit connected to existing stimulator circuitry for detecting current output surges to electrodes connected thereto.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a circuit for disabling the output pulse generator within the stimulator unit when an output surge is detected.
A further objective of the invention is to provide detection and control circuitry which will tolerate output current ramps normally present during stimulator unit adjustment while discriminating against excessively sharp ramps or surges.